Save Me From Myself
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Kenshin’s had nightmares before, but when the rurouni becomes sick it gets worse, and dangerous. Can Kaoru stop his nightmares and save him from the Battousai that haunts him?
1. Chapter 1

Save Me From Myself

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: M

Summary: Kenshin's had nightmares before, but when the rurouni becomes sick it gets worse, and dangerous. Can Kaoru stop his nightmares and save him from the Battousai that haunts him?

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own RK, though I have Kenshin locked in my closet! (winks) If only. This is a KaoruKenshin, and, in a somewhat twisted way, kind of a KenshinBattousai. You'll get it; at least, I hope you will. I'm going to try and build some bloody scenes that's why it's R. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

(Kenshin)

I ran. No matter how much I wanted to turn and fight I could not compete with my hunter. So I ran, the heavy rain lashing at my face and soaking my hair, hair the color of the blood that stained my hands. I was afraid, terrified. For I knew my hunter well, too well. I knew he would catch me, and I knew he would kill me. Yet, still I ran.

I was always running, I have been for the past 12 years of my life. Every since I became a rurouni this has been chasing me, and I was growing tired. But I could not escape, for this nightmare behind me _was _me, the Battousai. I could no more escape myself than I could harm a friend, or Miss Kaoru.

I stole a look behind me. There he was, amber eyes burning into my violet ones. I turned back ahead, trying to run faster. 'Here it comes.' I thought. Every time it happens. At that moment I tripped, loosing my balance and falling forward into the mud. I raised my head to wipe away the dirt and water, then looked wide-eyed at my hands. Blood. It was blood I was lying in, thick and fresh. Pain suddenly ripped through me and I screamed in agony and fear.

The Battousai stood above me, nothing but disdain and hate gleaming in his amber pools. He wrenched the katana from my shoulder and I felt the blood work its way down my skin. He stared at me for a moment, and then raised the katana high. "Pathetic weakling."

I screamed.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I was awakened by a scream. I sat bolt upright on my futon, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. I could feel it, something was horribly wrong.

Leaping from my blankets I ran out into the hall of the dojo. Sano was there as well, surprise written all over his face. "Kaoru? What was that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know Sano." I looked around. "Where's Kenshin? He'd normally be here by now….." I gasped. "Kenshin!"

Both Sano and I took off at a run for where Kenshin slept, fear coursing though me. I yanked open the door and rushed in, staring in shock at what I had never before seen.

Kenshin was thrashing on his futon, his face in a look of utter terror. Sweat slicked his skin, plastering his red hair to his forehead and neck. The blankets were tangled hopelessly around him and I could hear whimpers echoing through the room.

I went quickly to his side, shaking his shoulder frantically. "Kenshin! Kenshin, wake up!" His violet eyes flew open and he lay gasping, eyes darting from side to side. I watched as the fear slowly drained from those violet pools.

"M-miss Kaoru?" he murmured, looking at me. His voice was raspy, as though it hadn't been used in some time.

"You were having a nightmare." I said softly. "Are you okay?"  
He smiled at me, but it was shaky. "I am fine Miss Kaoru, that I am."

I wasn't quite sure of that, but I nodded and smiled. "Alright Kenshin." I stood, going to the door where Sano stood. "Goodnight."

"Sessha is sorry for waking you Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as I shut the door.

"It's no trouble." I replied.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him." Sano murmured as we walked away from the room. "Something's not right."

I nodded. "Goodnight Sano." I heard a faint reply as I shut my door and lay down on my futon. 'What's wrong with you Kenshin?'

* * *

(Kaoru)

Kenshin was up early the next morning as always, making breakfast. I, however, noticed the shake in his hands, the slight pale complexion of his face. We ate in silence, Kenshin sitting away from Sano, Yahiko, and I. He did not eat, only closed his eyes and sat there quietly.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Kenshin?" I asked, looking worriedly at the normally cheerful rurouni.

He let out a soft 'oro' as I surprised him from his thoughts, and then smiled. "Sessha is not hungry Miss Kaoru, don't worry."

I wasn't convinced, but I let it go. He stood, going from the room. This was normal; he would always go outside for a bit after breakfast. I heard his footsteps making their way down the hall. I had just prepared to take another bite when I heard a thud.

I was on my feet in an instant, dropping my food and running for the hall. I gasped. "Kenshin!"

The redhead lay in a shivering heap, his face white as a sheet and sweat trekking down his skin. His breathing was irregular, each breath ragged and being dragged painfully into his lungs.

Sano picked him up, turning to me. "Send for Megumi, quickly. I'll take him to his room."

I nodded and whirled around. 'Don't worry Kenshin; we'll get you some help. Just be alright.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Kenshin)

There was so much pain. I felt as though my insides were being torn apart. And it was so cold, I was freezing. I struggled to open my eyes, I couldn't worry Miss Kaoru. I barely managed to open them a crack, seeing a blurry shape hovering over me. Something reached for me and I raised an arm, but it was heavy and awkward. I tried to push the thing away. Where was I? Where was Miss Kaoru? What's happening?

* * *

(Kaoru) 

I was worried out of my mind. Kenshin lay shivering madly beneath the many blankets I had piled on him, his face deathly pale and sweaty. Yahiko had run for Megumi, Sano had gone to get water and cloths. That left me to watch over Kenshin.

I moved closer, watching his pained expression. I had never seen the rurouni like this, and I was worried. I gasped as I saw slivers of violet appear, though they were clouded over with pain. I went to touch his forehead, to check his temperature, but one of his hands slowly came up and tried to push me away. I saw fear on his face and I saddened. He didn't know me, he was delirious. The trembling hand fell back to the blankets as though it was too heavy for him to hold up.

I managed to put one hand gently on his forehead and almost immediately pulled back. The heat emitting from him was incredible, even though he was shivering. "Oh Kenshin…." I murmured.

Sano came in with a bowl of cool water and a few cloths. "How is he little missy."

I took the cloths from him, soaking one and laying it on Kenshin's forehead. "Not good Sano. He's got a high fever, and I think he's delirious. I tried to check his temperature and he went to push me away."

At that moment Megumi and Yahiko came bursting in, both breathing heavily. Megumi gasped at the condition of Kenshin and quickly knelt beside me. "What's wrong with him?"  
I explained Kenshin's symptoms to the woman and she began taking herbs from a bag. She pounded them into a paste, adding a little water to make it a bit more of a liquid. "This should help his fever some."

I helped her get Kenshin into a sitting position and tilted his head back. Megumi gently put the small bowl to his lips and poured it into his mouth. Kenshin coughed, the medicine trickling down his chin.

"Come on Kenshin," I murmured. "You've got to drink it."

He swallowed some, but continued to cough. Sano saw what was coming and quickly shoved an empty bowl under Kenshin's nose as his stomach violently rejected the medicine. He fell limp in my arms, breathing harsh and ragged.

Megumi sighed sadly, sitting back. "I need to go get more herbs from my clinic. I'll be back soon."

I looked up at her. "And Kenshin?"  
She looked down. "If Sir Ken won't drink it there's not much I can do. I need more than what I have if I can try to get him to swallow it."

I nodded. "Please hurry Megumi."

She rushed from the dojo, a look of determination on her face. I looked back at Kenshin's pale face, watching as his eyelids fluttered and his face twitched. He was dreaming again.

* * *

(Kenshin, later that night) 

I was fighting him again, only this time I had a chance. I had my reverse-blade sword, but he had a katana used to fight and kill. He swung the blade at me and I threw up an arm to block it. I winced as the steel entered my flesh, blood staining his katana.

Before I could react he was behind me, the katana pressed against my throat. His voice hissed in my ear, low and filled with malice. "You are pathetic."

He moved the sword down, making a cut across my collarbone. My gi slid from my shoulders, the cloth sliced, leaving my chest bare. I gulped heavily as the blade drew away from my skin.

I froze as I felt his tongue probe at my skin, lapping away the blood. "Pathetic, but I do enjoy the taste of your blood," he hissed in my ear.

Fear was coursing though me as he licked at my cut. I heard a slight snip, and then my hair fell loose. I felt his hand touch my hair and a single tear slipped down my cheek. I could feel the wetness tracking through the mud on my face and I heard a low chuckle from him. I gasped when his lips closed around my wound, forcefully sucking the blood from my neck.

After a moment I began to feel faint. I had lost too much blood. I swooned, and then everything went black.

* * *

(Kaoru) 

I was startled awake by a groan of pain. I was sitting against the wall, slouched away from Kenshin's futon.

I stood, going to the shivering rurouni. Megumi had managed to get him to swallow some of the medicine, but his fever hadn't gone down at all. I looked sadly at him, and then narrowed my eyes. The blankets were wet. I put down a hand and then raised it, my eyes widening. My fingers were covered in blood.

I quickly removed the blankets, gasping when I saw the blood staining Kenshin's gi. There was a clean cut across his forearm and another across his collarbone.

"What?" I murmured. "Sword cuts. These cuts were made with a blade." I looked at Kenshin's face, pale and full of pain. "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Kaoru)

I bandaged the mysterious cuts worriedly, murmuring nonsense words to try and keep Kenshin calm. He seemed to respond to my voice, his face relaxing slightly.

I sighed, moving away from him again. I had never seen the rurouni sick, and this was a serious thing. And what about the gashes? Was someone after Kenshin?

Megumi entered the room, a bowl in her hands. "How is he?"

I shook my head sadly. "His fever's still high, and he hasn't lain still at all." I waved a hand at her. "But this really worries me. Come look at this." I showed her the cuts on Kenshin's arm and collarbone, surprised to see the bandages already soaked with blood.

"How did this happen?" Megumi asked, helping me change the cloths.

"That's the problem, I don't know." I said slowly. "I must have dozed off, but when I woke up he was bleeding."

"Help me," the woman murmured, beginning to reposition Kenshin. "We need to get some more of the medicine in him."

She touched the bowl to his pale lips, gently rubbing his throat to make him swallow. He coughed, gagging on the liquid. After a few moments he had drank most of the mixture and Megumi and I lay him back down.

"I'll bee back later," she said, rising to her feet and leaving the room.

I looked back to Kenshin. He was panting slightly, sweat trickling slowly down his face. He was still shivering madly, despite his high fever and the sweat soaking his skin. I gently touched his fiery red hair, which hung limp over his closed eyes. 'Please get well. For me Kenshin.'

* * *

(Kenshin)

I was running again, running wild-eyed from the monster behind me. I could hear his laughter in my ears, coming from just on my heels, and it only served to drive me on. The falling rain pelted me in large drops, at one point splashing into my mouth. I coughed and gagged as the liquid slid down my throat. Blood. It was raining blood.

"Keep running now," the voice behind me taunted as I faltered. "I enjoy this chase." He was close, dangerously close.

I gritted my teeth and tried to run faster, but I lost my balance on the slippery ground and fell. With a cry I hit the blood-soaked ground, wincing as the impact jarred my bones.

Once again I heard a snip and my hair fell loose around my shoulders, then I was dragged painfully up by the blood-red strands. I felt a few tears of pain and fear make their way down my face as I looked into amber eyes.

The Battousai snorted, dropping me back to the ground. He knelt beside me, putting one hand under my chin. A smirk was on his face, sending fear through me. "You look so much like a woman with your hair down and those tears on your face," he murmured, and I bit back a cry of horror. He traced my jaw lightly, lust filling his eyes. I gulped heavily, a fine tremble running through my body.

He put his head forward, lips brushing my ear as he spoke. "Such a beautiful body…." I whimpered, trying to pull away. A sharp tug on my hair stopped that. "Such…." he paused, and I felt his grip loosen slightly. "Innocence…." I gulped, tensing my body slightly as I prepared to make a break for it. "I must have you……"

I leaped to my feet in that instant, running away from him. I didn't get very far however. The ground beneath my feet was suddenly gone and I fell straight down, a scream of fear escaping my lips. I was plunged deep in water, no, not water. Blood! My eyes widened as the liquid forced its way down my throat, filling my lungs. The world grew black at the edges as the lack of oxygen took its toll on me and I knew no more.

* * *

(Kaoru)

I was sitting quietly when suddenly Kenshin's body jerked violently, a choked cry coming from his lips. I rose quickly and ran to him, getting there just in time to see his eyes open wide, all violet color gone. I gasped. "Kenshin!"

His body convulsed as he coughed and gagged, then suddenly his jerks stopped and he was deathly still on the pallet.

"KENSHIN!" I screamed, putting my hands on his neck and searching for a pulse. There was nothing, not even the rise and fall of his chest. I looked at his face, and then screamed again. His eyes were still open, the wide expanse of white staring at me hauntingly.  
Sano burst into the room, followed by Megumi. "Kaoru!"

I backed away in horror from Kenshin's still body, trying to wipe the terrible image of his white eyes from my mind. Megumi fell to her knees beside Kenshin, and then called to Sano. "Sano, hurry! He's not breathing!"

She bent over and breathed hurriedly into him, Sano pushing on his chest. I was backed against the wall, watching worriedly as they tried to revive the rurouni. Sano pumped at his chest again, and then Kenshin came to life with a loud cough, gags following that. Blood trickled down his chin, and then Sano turned him quickly on his side as blood came out in a flow. Kenshin was throwing up blood.

Megumi's eyes widened. "What is going on here?"

Sano looked at her, horrified. "I don't know Megumi, but it's going to kill Kenshin if we don't do something soon."

She nodded, watching as Kenshin's body finally lay still on the pallet. "We have to save him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Kaoru)

I sat silently in Kenshin's room, watching the still rurouni. I could not close my eyes; the image of Kenshin's dead eyes wouldn't leave my mind. I shuddered slightly at the memory. That would never leave me.

Kenshin lay still on his futon for the first time in two days, his breathing soft. He still had a raging fever, but his shivering had toned down. Megumi had given him some other medicine, and it seemed to be doing better, but I was still worried. I couldn't even tell when he was dreaming anymore, the redhead just lay there, still as death.

I stood slowly, walking towards him. His face was so peaceful, red hair glinting in the soft candle light. I knelt beside the futon, reaching one hand out to hesitantly touch the cross-shaped scar. I suddenly shrieked as a hand grasped my wrist with surprising strength, and I looked up to see violet eyes piercing into my sapphire.

I gulped. "Kenshin,"

"Miss Kaoru," he breathed; his grip loosening. His eyes were glazed with fever, yet he seemed aware. I watched as those eyes widened in apparent fear. "Miss Kaoru, you must help me. Please, make him stop!"

I frowned. "Make who stop Kenshin?"  
He ignored my question and continued on. I saw true fear in those violet orbs, sheer terror. "You must save me Miss Kaoru."

"From who Kenshin?" I asked urgently.

"From myself," he whispered. His eyes widened again. "No! He's coming back, please no! Make him stop, please!"

I put my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. "Kenshin!" At that moment his violet eyes locked with mine and I remembered no more.

* * *

When I next opened my eyes it was dark outside. I was lying on hard packed dirt, and there was a soft rain falling. I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around. I whirled when a sound came to my ears, the soft noise of sobbing. Confused I climbed to my feet, trying to locate the cries.

I found someone crouched against a wall, head down and thin shoulders heaving with sobs. I moved closer, going slowly as not to frighten the small person. "Hey, are you alright?"

The sobs stopped abruptly as the figure cowered away from me. "No! Please, leave me alone!"

I knelt beside the shivering form, reaching out to touch one slight shoulder. "It's alright, I promise I won't hurt you." The face was raised and I gasped. "Kenshin!"

The man looked horrible. His skin was pale, tears soaking his cheeks. His red hair was filthy and matted, hanging loose around his thin face. His gi was sliced to ribbons, exposing a lean chest covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. What scared me most were his eyes. The normally gentle expression was gone, replaced by overwhelming fear, watching me as though I was going to attack him.

Recognition dawned on his face. "M-miss Kaoru! How did you get here?" He suddenly jumped, turning to look to my left. "No! He's coming, you must run Miss Kaoru. He must not find you!"

Before I could say anything he shoved me away from him into a dark niche in the wall, standing and running away from me. I watched, horrified, as a knife flew and embedded itself to the hilt in Kenshin's right shoulder.

With a scream he tumbled to the ground, one hand going up to clutch at the pained area. He looked up as I saw another person come into view. Lightning flashed and I gasped. "The Battousai!"

There was no mistaking it. His long blood-red hair was gathered into a high ponytail, amber eyes burning with hate and malice. He moved closer to Kenshin, a chuckle escaping him. "You didn't get far this time my pet."

'Pet?' I thought. 'What is that monster talking about?'

I heard a pained moan from Kenshin as the Battousai crouched beside him, reaching out to Kenshin's face. "Pity," the hitokiri said, one finger trailing down Kenshin's jaw. "I so enjoy the chase."

My eyes widened as he wrenched the dagger from Kenshin's shoulder, leaning forward and locking his lips around the bleeding wound. A groan escaped the rurouni's lips as the blood was sucked from him, his violet eyes fluttering. I watched terrified for a moment more, and then something in me snapped. With an angry look on my face I stood, grabbing a piece of wood from beside me. Silently I crept up behind the Battousai, raising my arms to bash his head in.

"Not so fast missy."

His voice stopped me dead, striking fear into me. He turned his head to look up at me, and then darted around behind Kenshin. I eyed his face for a moment, then spotted the reason he had stopped. The dagger was held to Kenshin's neck, the point causing a thin trickle of blood to run down his skin.

"Make one more move and I will kill him," the Battousai hissed; a smirk of obvious pleasure on his face. He was enjoying every minute of this, watching me fight my battle.

Kenshin looked pleadingly at me. I could see it in his eyes. 'Kill him Miss Kaoru,' his eyes pleaded. 'Kill him and end this.'

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that even if I brought the wood to the Battousai's temple and killed him that he would slay Kenshin in the same movement. I just couldn't do it.

An evil chuckle escaped the hitokiri's lips, his eyes glowing. "I knew that would stop you. You love this weakling don't you?" I watched as he smirked, leaning his head forward to put his lips against Kenshin's ear. "I must admit, he is a delectable little morsel isn't he?" He licked a tear from Kenshin's cheek and the rurouni shuddered, his eyes fluttering. I could see Kenshin fighting his own battle to remain conscious.

I growled slightly, glaring with hatred at the Battousai. "Release him you monster."

He snorted lightly. "Sorry missy, this one is just too good to let go." He stood, dragging Kenshin up with him. The knife remained steady at Kenshin's jugular vein, and I still did not back down. I may have a chance, if he let his guard down at all….

The Battousai started backing away, watching me as I moved with him. The knife went closer to Kenshin's neck and I stopped as the blood trickled down his pale skin. "Don't follow me now. I'm not afraid to kill him. I'll still be able to enjoy his blood that way."

I gritted my teeth in frustration, trying to think of something to do. "Just let him go Battousai."

He raised his left hand, the one that held Kenshin's arm. Kenshin's eyes suddenly flashed in a slight bit of resistance, and he flung his head back, nailing the Battousai's forehead. The hitokiri let go of him with a snarl, stumbling backwards. I took my chance without hesitation, running forward and slamming the wood with all my strength into the man's temple. He dropped like a stone and lay still. I dropped the wood and crept forward, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. Blood was leaking slowly from the Battousai's ears, and I suspected I had ruptured something with my blow. Thank Kami for strength training when I was younger.

I turned to look at Kenshin, shocked to find him in a limp heap on the ground. "Kenshin!" I cried, diving for him. He was deathly pale and his breathing was ragged, but he was alive. I suddenly blinked as the world spun and I was thrown into blackness.

HM: Okay, just to clear up some stuff, Kaoru became an image in Kenshin's mind, and she managed to kill the Battousai. This doesn't kill part of Kenshin; it just puts the Battousai back under control. Kenshin lost it there for a while, but Kaoru helped him out. Well, until next time all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kaoru)

I woke to find myself lying on the floor beside Kenshin's futon. I blinked a few times to clear my head, and then sat up. I looked beside me to see Kenshin's peaceful face.

He was still on the futon, chest rising and falling with a steady rhythm. I touched his forehead, and then smiled widely. The fever had finally broken, Kenshin would be fine.

Megumi opened the door, coming inside with her medical supplies. I leaped to my feet and ran to her, hugging her happily. "It's alright now Megumi, the fever's broken!"

Her face was surprised for a moment then she smiled. "This is wonderful! Sir Ken fought it off!"

I grinned mentally. 'With a little help from me.' I decided to keep the experience to myself.

A moan from behind me caused the two of us to turn around. I knelt beside the futon, watching as Kenshin's tired violet eyes opened. "Kenshin? Are you alright?"  
"Miss Kaoru," he said softly. He began to sit up and I caught him as his arms gave out.

"Kenshin, you're not well enough…." I started, but he shook his head.

Looking to Megumi he smiled slightly. "Miss Megumi, if you could leave for a moment? Sessha wishes to speak with Miss Kaoru."

Megumi nodded, but I could see the smirk on her face as her fox ears appeared. I glared at her as she left.

Kenshin sighed slightly as I looked back at him. "Miss Kaoru, I must tell you something." I nodded, silently noting that he had dropped the 'sessha.' "I used to wake up every morning and wonder who I was. Was I Kenshin, or the Battousai? Would I hurt someone? Would I do something I would later regret?"

"Kenshin….." I said softly.

He shook his head. "Please Miss Kaoru, let me finish." I nodded and closed my mouth. "I used to think these things," he murmured, looking at me with shining violet eyes. "Then I met you. It lessened, and I think it's finally stopped."

"It's my turn now Kenshin." I said, dredging up my courage. "This whole experience has really had an effect on me. I've finally realized what's most important in my life, and that's you." His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "Nearly losing you has shown me just how much I care for you, so I'm going to say it now. I love you Kenshin."

He was silent for a long moment, then he looked up at me hesitantly. "But….."

I shook my head forcefully. "No. I love you, Kenshin Himura, Battousai and all. I don't care who you were then, all that matters to me is who you are now."

A smiled graced his face. "Do you really?"

I grinned and tapped his forehead lightly. "Of course silly."

He smiled and his violet eyes sparkled. "I love you too Miss Kaoru. I have always loved you, that I have."

I frowned. "No 'miss' Kenshin, it's just Kaoru."

I gasped as his lips met my cheek lightly and looked into his shy eyes. "I don't want you to get sick, that I do not."

I grinned. "Well you'd better get well soon." I pulled his red bangs playfully. "You need a good washing."

"ORO!"

* * *

HM: Well, this is the end. This chappy was short, but I wanted a cute ending. Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 


End file.
